Italia Vacation
by Jessidooo
Summary: Ashley goes to her ucle house in Italia and there she mets the beautiful Joe. What will happen?
1. Dreams are for dreamers

Chapter 1  
Dreams are for dreamers

Ashley always had lots of dreams. When she was five she wanted to be a princess. A dream every Five years old has you going to tell me? For sure it was but her imagination brought her far away from what five years old can do. She had built a castle (if we can call it that) with her father in the wood near her house and would pretend to be a real princess. And her friend would come and play small town people, queen or even prince charming. Then at the age of ten her dream was to fly. And she did. She took an airplane and she was flying.

All her life she had all her dream reach. Now that she was 19. Her biggest dream was to visit Italia. She had seen lots of pictures, videos, shows of that country but never been there. She loved the fact that the country was old. It added a branch of romantic to it and Ashley just loved it.

Italia was her dream not only because of the place but also because her father was Italian and came to the United States at the age of 4. She never had a chance to meet her father's side family. She wanted to know where she comes from and she thinks the best way of knowing that is by going to the source.

When she told her parents they agreed fast enough and her father called her grand-parent to have the number of his aunts and uncles. She would live at her uncle house for the next two months.

Now she was at the airport with her parents. She called no one to tell them about this except her family. Not that she didn't want to but she just didn't have friends to share this with. Does she care? At the beginning yes but now she's use to it and like her life that way. Sure at the age of nineteen a lot of persons are more the party type then the travel type but she is different.

Her parents were crying and so was she. She was close with her parents. A rare relationship child can have with parents. She was going to miss them as much as they were going to miss her.

"Mom Dad I love you ok?" That's what she told them the second they pulled in for a family hug

"We love you too sweetie" While saying that her mother was crying every tears in her body

Then the whole family heard Ashley's flight being called. Ashley's father looked up at Ashley "Take care ok I don't want to lose you"

Ashley couldn't answer she was too sad so she just nodded. She hugged her parents one last time and went to the gate and entered in the airplane.

She knows how the airport works. She has been her at least two times per years since her first plane travel at the age of six. Her family wasn't rich. Actually they lived in the smallest house of her small town call Mitchellville. The population of the city is of about 200 persons and rare are new persons. Everybody knows the name of the others and everybody knows everything that happens and they wouldn't change it.

Her family was the only one to travel in the city. That's one of the reason she didn't had any friends it's because they are all jealous. Other families prefer buying horses and some other animals to have fun and music instrument but hers was not spending money on things not worth it because they wanted to travel. Ashley never complains about it because she liked it that way.

She was now sitting in her place and started to look at the magazines of the airplane. At least they change it every month so she doesn't read the same over and over. People were still getting in the plane and the flight attendant where whishing them welcome with the fakest smile ever on their faces. And that's a thing that always made Ashley's laugh.

A couple sat next to her. It was a man of around the age of 40 with his wife that would be 5 years younger. They look really happy maybe new married? No anyway she didn't care all she wanted was this flight to start so she could go see the country she always dreamed of. The plane started and after a short time she was finally flying.

A movie started playing and she felt asleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP "May I have you attention please we are about to land so we will ask you to go back to your place and put you belt on. Thank you" That's what woke up Ashley. She had a great sleep. Now she couldn't wait to land. She was so close to reach her dream.

Thirty minutes later she finally landed and after all the airport things she left to found her ucle outside waiting for her. "Hey you must be Ashley"

"Yes and you must be uncle Giorgio"

"That's me" He smile. And just by that smile Ashley could tell she was going to be comfortable spending time here and living in his house. Plus even thought she didn't know him it just seem like someone she haven't seen in a long time

"Let me take your luggage" His offer to Ashley. She gave them to home and said thank you.

The ride to his uncle house was great. She loved the landscape. It was even prettier then she saw on picture this was just perfect. The car stopped in front of a city house. Totally Italian as she imagines it. Inside it was taller then she thought it would be on the outside. Her uncle showed her around the house and brought her to her room.

It was a small room with a twin bed. Everything was pink and white. Smooth colors. Her uncle told her it use to be his daughters room but now she's married and live with her husband so it's all Ashley's for the summer. He left the room and let her get install.


	2. Meeting Family

Chapter 2  
Meeting Family

After putting all her clothes in the closet and her desk, she decides to go in the kitchen to see her uncle. Once she got there she notice that her uncle wasn't in the kitchen but there was a women who she assume was her aunt and a guy around her age who she assume was her cousin. The woman was cooking and it smelled really good. It seemed like she was making pastas with an Alfredo or carbonara sauce. In any situation this seemed so good it made her hungry. The young guy was playing with a PSP. Not that different from American guy she thought. She was looking at the women and the young guy waiting for them to notice her but they were too busy. She decide to talk "Hey"

"Oh hey sorry didn't see you there" the woman said

"Oh it's fine" Ashley answered politely

The teenage guy looked up at Ashley. He thought she was really hot. He was right this girl looked amazing but she had never been notice by any guy because she didn't wear nice clothes or even place her hair.

"You must be Ashley" The women said getting close to her "I'm Maria your aunt"

Ashley smiled "Yes I am and nice to meet you"

"Same here" she said while turning to the "cousin' "Aren't you going to say hello to your cousin Ashley Sterling?"

"Umm she's Ashley?"

"Yes" His mom answered

"Oh well hi there I'm sterling your cousin I guess"

"Oh sweet. I'm Ashley but you already know that" she laughed

Giorgio entered in the house and started to talk "Oh I see that you have met my family"

"Yeah there nice" Ashley said

After that they talked and ate. As Ashley thought the food was amazing. She learned more about everyone. Giorgio was a hard worker. He and his wife owned a pastry shop. While running this place he worked for a normal company and travel for it. Maria was working in the pastry and making her mans food. She loved it that way and don't want to change it. She and Giorgio were one if the happiest couple she had ever seen. Last was Sterling. He was 21 still in school studying to be a doctor. He was still living at his parents because he didn't have time to work during his studies so he couldn't afford an apartment. Ashley really loves them all they were sweet and kind. Sterling told Ashley he would show her around tomorrow and present her to his friends so she could have a great time in Italia. She thought about everything that was around her and it was perfect more than she could have imagined. She took the phone and called her mom to tell her everything was fine and that she had met some people. Her mom was happy to get her call and when it ended Ashley went up to her room.

She was now lying on the bed in her pajamas with her IPod in her ears looking at the stealing. Everyone was now sleeping in the house. Suddenly she looked down and noticed Sterling. She took off her earphones and looked down at him "Hey what are you doing here" she told him

"Well I was thinking maybe you might want to meet my friends now?"

She looks over to the clock it was 12:45AM "Why the hell would I want to meet you friend at that time wearing my pajamas"

"Come on there's a great party down the street and it would be the perfect time to meet them"

"A party? You want me to go in a party my first night here?"

"Yeah it's going to be fun and if you don't like it we'll come back"

Ashley stayed there in silence without doing anything

"Is there something?"

"Well it's just that I've never been to a party before" she looked down with a shy look

"Seriously?"

Ashley nodded it was the only thing she could do in a situation like that. She had never been invite to the teenage parties in her small town so she never went to one

"Well then you should come for sure it would be a great opportunity for you"

She thought for a second. Sterling really wanted her to go and he was looking at her while she was making her decision.

"Ok I'll come but just give me the time to get ready" She said

"Ok" He left

Ashley opened her closet and took out a white summer dresses. It had red flowers on it. Nothing too a fancy or too boring just the perfect dress for a party. She also took out her favorite sandals. They are white with some flowers on it really beautiful actually she had gotten them in a sale for only 15$ and they were worth 40$. When she putted everything on it made her blond hair looked better then they already did and her brown eyes comes out like never. She didn't even needed make up too look pretty she was looking great just like that with her messy wavy hair.

She went downstairs to join Sterling and when she got down he was shocked. He knew she was pretty but damn she looked hot in that. Aftr he second he had to talk himself in rembering the girl who was standing there was her cousins.

"Come let's go" he told her


End file.
